Prelude
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: AoKise—"Ayo, pulang, Kise..." #PestisidaUntukHama
1. Satu

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **No copyright infringement is intended.**  
**Warning** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), cliche, prostitution, kinda messy writtin', etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Submitted to** memenuhi challenge Pestisida Untuk Hama: "21 fanfict, 21 genre."  
**Prompt** Prostitusi.

* * *

Di titik waktu yang terlampau jauh itu, Kise kecil senang menerabas rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh memanjang di dekat sekolahnya.

Mengabaikan gatal yang timbul di kulit akibat sentuhan tajam ujung rumput, ia akan terus berlari. Jauh, sampai ke lapangan sempit yang ada di ujung. Dan di sana, Kise akan menemukan sosok Aomine di bawah sorot cahaya lembayung senja.

Aomine berdiri mengejar napas. Peluh mengalir dari dahi, sementara tangannya sibuk dengan bola basket kesukaan.

Kise nyengir lebar mendapati sosoknya dan segera berlari, hanya untuk menarik lengan cokelat itu menjauh dari bola. Membuat benda bundar itu menggelinding dan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, oi, Kise—?!"

"Aomine_cchi_. Sudah sore, tahu!"

"Ck!"

"Ayo, pulang, pulang!"

"Berisik!"

"Ayo, pulang, Aomine_cchi_!"

* * *

_(—and that's the beginning of everything...)_

**Prelude**

#1

* * *

Orang-orang selalu bilang, cermin adalah benda paling jujur di dunia. Dia selalu memantulkan balik wujud setiap benda yang berada di depannya tanpa ada satu pun hasrat untuk menutup cacat barang seujung kuku. Jika yang berada di hadapannya jelek, maka rupa yang terlihat akan jelek. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dan ini adalah hal-hal yang cermin tunjukkan ketika Kise Ryouta memandang balik ke refleksi dirinya; matanya kuning cerah, mengingatkan setiap orang pada segenggam _topaz_ murni bernilai tinggi; rambutnya lurus, berwarna seperti jerami yang menguning di bawah rengkuhan musim panas; kulitnya putih cerah dan mulus, seolah jika kau menjatuhkan sehelai rambut di sana, maka dia akan langsung tergelincir jatuh.

Itu adalah hal-hal yang cermin pantulkan dari sosok Kise, dan itu juga adalah bagaimana Kise seharusnya terlihat—setidaknya, itu yang selalu dikatakan mucikari di rumah bordil yang setiap malam kerap ia datangi.

Kise menatap dirinya lekat-lekat di depan cermin panjang, memperhatikan bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat menarik. Badan Kise yang bidang malam ini dibungkus kemeja merah jambu ketat. Warna feminin, tapi Kise tetap terlihat bagus. Tinggal tambahkan jas serta dasi hitam sebagai sentuhan terakhir dan _voila!_ Sempurna sudah penampilannya malam ini.

Mungkin banyak orang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kise harus begitu repot memperhatikan penampilan. Toh, dia selalu tampil menarik bahkan tanpa harus mencoba.

Itu mungkin benar. Tapi Kise tetap saja merasa harus risau masalah pakaian dan penampilan. Terlebih lagi, mucikari di rumah bordil selalu mengingatkan untuk terus tampil menarik.

Fisik adalah komoditas utama, begitu yang selalu dia bilang.

Memang, dalam dunia bisnis malam, pelanggan menilai dari penampilan. Bisa dibilang, mereka bisa memutuskan untuk membayar mahal, atau justru melenggang pergi dari lirikan pertama.

Karena itu, sedikit saja penampilan Kise terlihat cacat di mata, maka harga jasa yang ia jual akan langsung jatuh. Mereka takkan lagi tertarik untuk melirik, dan lebih suka mencari penjaja lain yang lebih baik. Bahkan hidung belang pun hanya tertarik pada mereka yang berpenampilan menarik.

Ya, peribahasa jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Di sini, sampul adalah penentu kualitas.

Kise Ryouta menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika matanya gagal menemukan cela di penampilannya malam ini. Ini berarti berita bagus. Ketika penampilan Kise sempurna, orang-orang akan tertarik dan berebut untuk bisa menghabiskan malam dan menjamahnya. Dan ketika semua orang semakin gila, mereka tak akan segan menghabiskan gaji selama setahun hanya untuk permainan satu malam; di mana Kise akan memenuhi kamar hotel sewaan mereka dengan libido, keringat, serta deru napas hasil keahliannya dalam seks.

... Menjijikan.

Kise melepaskan dasi hitam yang tadi mengikat leher dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sesak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia berpikir tentang kemungkinan asma, namun riwayat kesehatannya tak sekalipun mencatat penyakit itu pernah datang. Tidak pada Kise. Tidak juga pada keluarganya.

_Keluarga.  
_

Kise menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan kencang sambil lalu melempar dasi sembarangan. Persetan masalah dasi. Tanpa benda itu pun penampilan Kise sudah memukau. Sempurna tanpa cela.

* * *

Di apartemen murah di sudut jalan itu, di balik pintu abu-abu dekil bernomor 057, di sanalah Kise Ryouta tinggal. Seorang diri, hidup mengasingkan diri dari hiruk-pikuk dunia. Tapi, sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya mengasingkan diri juga. Sebab, ketika semesta sudah sempurna kelam, Kise akan mengepakkan sayap. Pergi sampai pagi nanti.

Kadang, dari balik tembok ringkih dan kaca-kaca buram jendela yang melindunginya dari dunia, sayup-sayup Kise bisa mendengar mulut maut tetangga sekitar yang bermuka dua; senyum manis rekah ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, tapi begitu Kise berlalu, semua berubah jadi cibir dan gunjing. Iblis dalam rupa malaikat.

"Itu—iya, yang tinggal di pintu 057— sudah seperti kelelawar. Tidur siang, kerja malam, pulang pagi. Kerja. Ya, kerja. Di rumah bordil punya mucikari."

Kise selalu tertawa saat memikirkan apa yang orang-orang itu katakan. Hanya tertawa. Tanpa ada satu pun keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk marah lantas membantah—bah, buat apa? Toh, yang mereka katakan benar.

Kise memang seorang pelacur laki-laki. Gigolo yang tiap malam jarang absen mengunjungi rumah bordil—menarik perhatian pengunjung di sana. Tapi kadang, seorang mucikari justru datang membawakan tamu khusus untuknya.

Jika sudah begini, maka tugas Kise akan jadi lebih mudah. Karena dia tinggal memuaskan tamu-tamunya.

Kise tidak peduli, mau yang datang padanya perempuan atau justru laki-laki. Persetan mau anak pejabat, tante sosialita kurang kasih sayang, atau bahkan lelaki hidung belang biasa—selama mereka bisa membayar, Kise tak keberatan dan akan perlakukan mereka layaknya raja.

Mucikari pemilik rumah bordil pun tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan kedatangan Kise. Dia justru senang—bertambah satu lagi orang yang bisa dijadikan pendapatan.

Pada era di mana semua harga melambung, materi adalah tujuan utama. Dan di tengah kegilaan tuntutan materi, hanya satu logika yang bekerja: Kalau bisa kaya lebih cepat, buat apa ditolak?

Benar, benar. Di sini yang Tuhan adalah uang. Oh, bahkan mungkin di tempat lain juga sama—hei, tidakkah kalian melihat bagaimana Dewa selalu datang menolong orang yang punya uang?

Dan begitulah Kise melewati hampir setiap malam di hidupnya. Pergi ke rumah bordil, layani tamu, terima uang, bayar jasa mucikari, pulang.

Di antara kerlip lampu yang menerangi sela-sela kota di saat malam, hidup Kise terlihat monoton. Tidak ada kesulitan. Sebagian orang menatap Kise rendah karena dia mendapatkan uang dengan mengandalkan aroma manis daya tarik yang merangsang dan menggairahkan. Angkat paha sedikit, seikat dollar langsung jatuh ke genggaman. Gampang.

Itulah yang selalu mereka bicarakan dengan mulut besar mereka. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka tak tahu apa pun.

Jadi, semenjak Kise tahu ada mulut-mulut sial di sekitarnya, Kise lebih memilih untuk tak peduli. Kise telah menemukan bahwa menenggelamkan diri dalam ekosistem pribadinya sendiri adalah cara terbaik untuk mengenyahkan dengung bising di sekitarnya.

Semakin orang-orang itu menggunjing atau bahkan menyumpahi, Kise akan semakin tidak peduli. Dia sudah menebalkan kuping. Membatukan diri. Dan Kise tahu (meski ia terjebak di lingkungan yang hitam pekat), ia akan hidup dan bertahan. Terus. Seribu tahun lamanya, kalau perlu.

(Tapi, sungguh, Kise tidak pernah berpikir untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan hina ini. Bahkan untuk satu detik pun, tidak pernah.)

* * *

Ketika Mercedes hitam itu melewati bagian kota yang padat oleh deretan papan reklame, mata Kise sempat terpaut ke salah satu gambar model di sana. Dan dia langsung hanyut bernostalgia hanya dalam sepersekian sekon.

Dia selalu ingat pernah punya begitu banyak mimpi waktu kecil. Sangat banyak, karena mimpi-mimpi itu nyaris selalu berubah-ubah setiap harinya.

Ketika melihat pesawat mengudara di atas kepala, dia berteriak ingin jadi pilot pesawat terbang. Esoknya, waktu dia (untuk ke sekian kali) kalah main _one-on-one_ dengan temannya, Aomine, ia menangis dan berteriak bahwa ia ingin jadi pemain basket agar bisa mengalahkan Aomine_cchi_. Esoknya lagi, waktu kakaknya menempel poster besar seorang model tampan di dalam kamar, Kise telah melupakan basket. Dia mulai bermimpi akan model dan segala gemerlap lampu kamera, lengkap dengan jeritan _fans_ yang gila.

Sekarang, dia berakhir sebagai pelacur.

"Kau bisa menabrak jika melamun begitu."

Kise Ryouta menyelesaikan nostalgianya, melirik kursi penumpang di sebelah, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum saat menemukan seorang wanita di umur pertengahan tigapuluh duduk bersilang kaki. Di balik bulu mata yang lentik, Kise bisa melihat wanita itu menatapnya seperti siap menerkam kapan saja. Seduktif.

Kise menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti maaf sembari mengeluarkan tawa ringan agar suasana tidak jatuh kaku. Bagaimanapun, mobil ini bukan miliknya. Kise hanya diminta oleh wanita itu untuk membawanya sampai ke hotel, tempat mereka akan menghabiskan sisa malam.

Omong-omong, tamu beruntung yang memiliki Kise malam ini adalah seorang wanita. Dari basa-basi singkat, Kise tahu dia adalah istri seorang pengusaha swasta yang gajinya sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar dari gaji seorang manajer. Dan dari obrolan-obrolan yang terus berlanjut, Kise tahu jika wanita itu sendiri juga memiliki pekerjaan bergaji lumayan yang hanya mengharuskan pergi ke kantor tiga kali seminggu.

Suaminya, wanita itu berkata sembari mengeluarkan asap rokok dalam sekali embusan panjang, lebih tua sekitar duapuluh tahun darinya. Jauh lebih matang dan dihormati, memang. Tapi tingkahnya terlalu sombong.

"Dia selalu mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya sama tangguhnya dengan seekor anjing _bulldog_. Akan tetapi, biar kubagi satu rahasia padamu," wanita itu menjetikkan jari untuk membuang biang api dari jendela mobil yang terbuka kemudian memandang Kise dengan ekspresi misterius, ekspresi yang dipakai semua orang ketika akan membagi sebuah rahasia kecil mereka. Bau wiski Chivas Regal tercium dari dalam mulutnya. Ketika Kise menaikkan alis tanda memberi perhatian, wanita itu melanjutkan dengan setengah berbisik, "Di atas ranjang, suamiku itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Persis seperti tikus. Impoten total."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi, ketika suaminya berada di kantor mengurus perusahaan, wanita itu akan berdandan cantik dan pergi ke rumah bordil. Dia lalu menghabiskan hingga setengah isi dompetnya untuk minum dan bersenang-senang dengan pria-pria di sana—yang lebih muda dan performa ranjangnya jelas lebih hebat hingga bisa memuaskannya.

Kise mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Wanita ini terlalu berterus terang. Yah, tapi itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa wanita yang telah bersuamikan orang kaya seperti dia masih suka berkunjung ke bar maupun rumah bordil, memberi beberapa ratus ribu Yen untuk orang-orang seperti dirinya sebagai ganti harga kesenangan semalam.

Dunia semakin busuk saja.

Kise menurunkan kecepatan ketika wanita yang menjadi tamunya menyuruh. Lantas, dengan segera memutar kemudi untuk membawa kendaraan itu masuk halaman depan sebuah hotel yang juga ditunjuk jari-jari lentik wanita tadi.

Hotel yang mereka datangi malam itu memang bukan bintang lima, tapi kondisi bangunannya bagus sementara pilar-pilar yang menyangga sangat kuat. Kise cukup terkesan dengan bagaimana para pegawai di sana merawat tempat itu.

Seorang _bellboy_ menghampiri mereka. Senyum sejuta dollar mengembang lebar. Kise segera melempar kunci mobil padanya, memberi perintah tanpa kata.

Setelah _bellboy_ itu pergi untuk memindahkan mobil, Kise pun melangkah memasuki lobi hotel yang terang benderang, satu tangan masuk ke saku celana dan tangannya yang lain merangkul bahu telanjang wanita itu. Resepsionis hotel menyambut dengan wajah berbinar di belakang meja.

Di samping Kise, wanita itu balas merangkul pinggang Kise yang besar, kuat, dan bidang. Dia terlihat anggun dalam balutan gaun sifon hitam. Sepatu _stiletto_-nya berbunyi setiap menyentuh lantai, mengundang orang-orang menolehkan pandang.

"Selamat datang," resepsionis yang masih terlihat sangat muda menyapa mereka dengan keramahan yang biasa ditemukan pada kasir-kasir di swalayan.

Kise membiarkan pasangan(satu malam)nya yang mengurus resepsionis. Dia sendiri lebih senang memandangi orang-orang yang mondar-mandir. Beberapa berlari mengejar lift.

Dua orang polisi, yang berdiri membelakanginya di sudut lobbi, menangkap atensi Kise. Mereka tengah bicara dengan dua orang pengurus hotel (mungkin manajer, karena pakaiannya jauh lebih rapi dari pegawai yang hanya mengenakan seragam biasa) dan satu orang lagi.

Melihat punggung salah satu polisi itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening—aneh. Bagaimana bisa tubuh tegap, kulit cokelat, dan rambut biru pendek itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat?

Setelah urusan mereka dengan resepsionis selesai, Kise mengikuti langkah pasangannya masuk ke dalam lift. Pemuda itu menerbangkan ingatannya yang tadi sempat muncul sekelebat ke angin sore, membiarkannya hilang. Sekarang bukan saatnya membuka memoar itu. Dia harus bekerja.

* * *

"Kauyakin tidak ingin pulang naik mobil patroli, Aomine?"

Aomine memutar mata ke atas, jengah. Tak heran, sudah sepuluh kali (bukan berarti Aomine benar-benar menghitung) dia mendengar Wakamatsu, rekannya, terus menanyakan hal tersebut. Jika seseorang mendapat 100 yen dari langit setiap kali bertanya, Aomine yakin saat ini Wakamatsu sudah punya cukup banyak uang untuk membeli dua burger daging ukuran besar. "Duh, aku bosan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bisa kau berhenti bertanya mulai dari sekarang?"

Wakamatsu merengut tanda tak senang. "Heh, yang benar saja. Jarang-jarang kau menolak tawaran naik mobil."

Sebenarnya, memang tidak pernah. Saat waktu patroli habis, Aomine selalu pulang dengan menumpang mobil patroli setidaknya sampai halte. Membiarkan Wakamatsu sendirian ke kantor untuk mengembalikan mobil patroli sambil di sepanjang jalan terus mengeluh tentang betapa sial nasibnya, harus bertugas dengan orang malas macam Aomine.

Makanya, waktu Aomine tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya pulang tanpa dirinya, Wakamatsu mau tak mau mengerutkan kening. Apa cuaca dingin sudah membuat otak Aomine berkarat?

Aomine Daiki tidak mendengarkan Wakamatsu. Ia melangkah ke mobil patroli, membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di depan lalu merunduk untuk mengambil mantel cokelat miliknya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.

Meski tidak pernah membaca ramalan cuaca di koran pagi, kulit-kulit di tubuh Aomine cukup peka untuk bisa merasakan perubahan udara di sekitarnya. Suhu sepanjang hari ini semakin menurun. Dia hanya berharap salju belum akan turun malam nanti.

"Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar tidak akan naik mobil malam ini." Wakamatsu berkata dengan nada yang biasa orang-orang pakai ketika mereka malas memaksa kehendak orang lain. Faktanya, Wakamatsu juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemuda itu. Dia justru senang karena mobil terasa jauh lebih lega tanpa Aomine.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang, cepatlah pergi." Aomine, yang kini telah mengenakan mantel, mengibaskan tangan. Menyuruh Wakamatsu agar segera hengkang dari hadapannya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Wakamatsu tersinggung. "Tidak perlu mengusir, aku juga mau pergi. Brengsek!"

Dengan bersungut, Wakamatsu segera masuk ke dalam mobil patroli dan menyalakan mesin.

Di antara mereka berdua, Wakamatsu mungkin yang paling tidak suka jika harus berpatroli di musim begini.

Malam-malam dingin bulan Desember harusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga atau teman-teman. Berkumpul di dekat perapian, mengobrol, main poker, dan bukannya terjebak dalam jadwal patroli bersama rekan yang menyebalkan. Suara berisik yang keluar terus-menerus dari radio pemanggil di dalam mobil makin membuat Wakamatsu gila.

Satu-satunya hal menggembirakan dari bulan Desember adalah Natal yang semakin dekat. Itu artinya, ada begitu banyak keriaan di kota. Para pemilik toko seperti berlomba menarik atensi pembeli dengan membuat tempat usaha mereka tampak lebih cantik. Hiasan-hiasan ramai dipasang. Dan ketika malam datang, seisi kota akan penuh cahaya warna-warni dari lampu-lampu kecil. Persis seperti sebuah parade.

Setidaknya, suasana kota yang terang-benderang membuat suasana hati Wakamatsu sedikit lebih baik.

Aomine memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel ketika mobil patroli yang dikendarai Wakamatsu pergi meninggalkannya. Lampu merah-biru yang terpasang di atas mobil itu berkedip-kedip membelah gulita. Dia terdiam. Ada keheningan aneh yang menghampiri sesaat setelah mobil itu menghilang.

Aomine berjalan goyah ke arah lobi hotel, tempat ia dan Wakamatsu tadi sempat berada. Manajer hotel beberapa jam lalu menekan nomor polisi pada tombol-tombol telpon, secara otomatis membuat Aomine dan Wakamatsu yang tengah berpatroli segera meluncur ke lokasi dan memeriksa seorang tamu yang dituduh mencuri.

Untungnya, tadi itu sama sekali bukan kasus pencurian. Tidak lebih dari sekedar salah paham.

Aomine sendiri tidak begitu paham (dan peduli) dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia diam saja ketika Wakamatsu menyuruh kedua belah pihak untuk berdamai. Garis-garis di wajah Wakamatsu saat itu membentuk sebuah rengutan galak, seolah mengancam akan memasukkan mereka semua ke penjara jika tak menuruti kata-katanya. Dan, kira-kira, begitulah semua masalah berakhir.

Diam-diam Aomine bersyukur. Wakamatsu melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Setidaknya, dia jadi tidak perlu repot membawa orang-orang itu ke kantor untuk diperiksa. Tugas patroli malam ini sudah cukup membuatnya malas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika masih dapat tugas tambahan.

Udara menggigit yang datang bersama bulan Desember memang biasanya membuat agresifitas seseorang berkurang. Pada beberapa orang, efeknya cenderung membuat malas beraktifitas. Hal ini terjadi pula pada Aomine.

Seperti yang terjadi pada kebanyakan orang, Aomine saat ini begitu mengidam-idamkan waktu istirahat sempurna; di mana cuma ada dia, secangkir coklat atau kopi panas, selimut tebal, dan penghangat ruangan. Sayang, hari ini dia harus menunda kesenangannya selama beberapa saat karena sesuatu hal.

Aomine berhenti melangkah setelah berada di lobbi. Ia termenung beberapa saat di sana. Tangannya masih menelusup di mantel, mengais kehangatan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan punggung ke depan, seolah ada beban besar menggelayut di sana.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia menoleh ke arah meja resepsionis. Mata Aomine penuh dengan binar kegalauan ketika benaknya kembali merangkai sosok yang tadi, secara kebetulan, tertangkap melalui sudut matanya; pemuda tinggi dengan rambut kuning terang dan bola-bola mata cerah seperti matahari—_apakah itu dia?_

Aomine tahu, orang itu bukan satu-satunya yang terlahir dengan rambut pirang dan mata mirip emas. Ada ribuan (bahkan mungkin jutaan) orang lain, yang tersebar di bumi, yang juga memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Dia juga tidak menampik fakta telah berulang kali mendapati orang yang salah. Tapi, apa salahnya memastikan _sekali lagi_?

Lagipula Aomine sudah memutuskan: _Kali ini_, jika lagi-lagi dia menemukan orang yang salah, maka ia akan mulai berhenti mencari. Menyerah. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Dengan itu, sempurna sudah kebulatan tekad Aomine. Ini adalah kali terakhir ia memberi kesempatan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap mencari (dan berharap). Jika ia salah, maka ini sudah berakhir. _Tamat_. Dia tak akan pernah lagi mencoba.

Aomine akan membiarkan orang itu terkubur bersama tumpukan memoar miliknya. Menyaksikannya berubah usang, rusak, hingga akhirnya hancur jadi serpih seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlupakan begitu saja.

Ketika Aomine sibuk dengan pikirannya—entah ini ulah alam bawah sadarnya, atau justru tangan-tangan takdir malam ini sedang ingin mempermainkannya— tiba-tiba saja sekeping kecil memori—yang seharusnya sudah sejak lama hancur— justru menyembul ke permukaan.

Dan tanpa Aomine sadari, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya mengembangkan seulas senyum kecil. Kenangan itu berasal jauh dari masa kecilnya. Berisi lapangan basket tak terawat dan sesosok anak laki-laki—yang tubuhnya kurus dan berambut pirang seperti biji jagung. Bulu mata dia lentik seperti anak perempuan, sementara kedua irisnya mengimitasi warna mentari. Bibir itu merentangkan cengiran panjang, yang membuat sosoknya terlihat makin cerah dan menyilaukan. Persis seperti matahari.

_"Ayo, pulang, Aominecchi!" _

Tangan Aomine mengepal di dalam mantel. Erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia sedang menciptakan jangkarnya sendiri. Dia mencoba bertahan pada sebuah hal solid yang mampu menjangkar agar kesadarannya tetap berada di dunia nyata, bukannya di masa lalu.

Mengingat masa-masa itu selalu membuat hatinya dipenuhi rasa hangat dan sakit di waktu bersamaan. Karena itulah, Aomine tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia juga tidak membencinya.

Bersama satu napas yang ia buang keras-keras, Aomine menegakkan tubuh. Mata royal blue-nya masih menatap ke satu tempat di meja resepsionis. Bayang si pirang itu masih terbentuk di sudut mata Aomine, jelas dan belum mau menghilang. Dia mendesah dalam hati. Rasa risau membuat kedua bahunya berat.

"Kaukah itu, Kise...?"

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

... TBH, saya ngerasa asing sama aomine di sini. mungkin ini karena saya terlalu sering menikmati fic yang berisi nista!aomine atau brengsek!aomine di dalamnya. jadi, pas nulis aomine yang menye-menye melankolis gini... punggung saya rasanya gatel-gatel. /GAK

oke, ini didedikasikan untuk challenge dari Hama Hitam-san di fb. tadinya mau bikin one-shot, tapi entah kenapa saya malah keasikan nulis terus jumlah katanya kebanyakan. jadi, yah, gitu deh /diem

seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti c:


	2. Dua

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **No copyright infringement is intended.**  
**Warning** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), cliche, prostitution, kinda messy writtin', etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Submitted to** memenuhi challenge Pestisida Untuk Hama: "21 fanfict, 21 genre."  
**Prompt** Prostitusi.

* * *

Kadang, di bawah senja yang mengguyur bumi dengan campuran oranye dan merah, Aomine kecil bisa melihat Kise memperhatikan langit. Venus sudah menampakkan diri. Dia berkerlip, dengan berani mematut semua mata agar tertuju kepadanya meski langit masih dikuasai senja.

Aomine memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Wajahnya membentuk sebuah rengutan. Dia kemudian mengingatkan Kise akan rumah yang masih ada di depan dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali berjalan. Bagaimanapun, Kise adalah orang yang tadi menyuruh Aomine agar segera pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja.

Kise menoleh pada Aomine. Matanya yang kuning jernih kotor oleh radiasi senja.

"Aomine_cchi_," dia menuding ke arah langit, "suatu saat nanti aku mau jadi seperti bintang!"

"Heh, sesukamu sajalah, Kise."

"Eh? Jadi Aomine_cchi_ mengijinkanku, nih?"

Aomine tak mendengarkan Kise. Dia kembali berjalan. Tak menoleh.

"Aomine_cchi_, tunggu!" Kise menjerit di belakang. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku! Kita 'kan pulang sama-sama!"

"Makanya cepat!"

Kedua anak itu berakhir dengan berlari. Kise mengejar dan berteriak meminta agar Aomine mau menunggu. Aomine berlari, sebisa mungkin menjaga aksa tetap terpaut dari Kise.

Di bawah lelehan senja yang mirip emas, kedua anak itu berlari pulang dan tertawa. Percakapan singkat tadi terlupakan begitu saja oleh Aomine.

(Yang Aomine tidak tahu, Kise selanjutnya benar-benar menjadi seperti bintang. Bahkan lebih buruk—jauh, tak terjangkau, dan menghilang begitu saja di balik mendung. Tanpa bisa ditemukan lagi.)

* * *

**Prelude  
**

**#2  
**

* * *

Kise menunggu pintu lift di hadapannya terbuka.

Empat jam berlalu semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di hotel ini. Sekarang, dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Wanita yang datang bersama Kise masih berada di atas ranjang berukuran besar dalam kamar sewaan mereka. Masih tanpa pakaian, dan masih mengejar napas. Kise meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa merasa harus menunggunya pulih.

Suara denting lift membuat Kise menegakkan kepala dan mendapati pintu lift telah terbuka. Kosong. Tentu saja. Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sekalipun hotel ini buka duapuluh empat jam, tetap saja orang-orang dan mobilitasnya lebih banyak terlihat di waktu siang.

Tanpa firasat, Kise masuk begitu saja ke dalam lift. Dia menekan tombol ke lobbi. Lift itu pun bergerak turun.

Seraya memperhatikan angka-angka di layar dekat tombol berganti satu-satu, Kise memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana. Dia menaikkan alis saat jemarinya menemukan sesuatu. Sekeping koin.

Kise sebenarnya tidak tahu sejak kapan benda itu berada di sana, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan memilih memainkan benda itu. Dilemparnya koin berwarna keperakan itu ke udara. Hap. Kise menangkapnya lagi sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Ketika lift berdenting sekali lagi, pertanda telah sampai di lantai tujuan, Kise segera keluar dari sana. Tangannya masih bermain dengan koin. Lempar. Tangkap. Lempar lagi. Tangkap lagi. Lempar sekali lagi—

"AH!" Kise tak kuasa menahan pekikan saat koin itu lolos dari tangannya, menggelinding di lantai hotel yang licin sebelum akhirnya berhenti akibat menabrak sepatu hitam milik seseorang yang duduk di bangku lobi.

Refleks yang aktif membawa Kise setengah berlari ke sana. Wajahnya terlihat malu bercampur menyesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku Tuan—" nada apologetik Kise berhenti di tengah jalan, berganti dengan rasa terkejut ketika orang asing itu mengangkat wajah yang tadinya tertunduk. Bola-bola mata keemasan milik Kise membulat tanpa diminta. Waktu terasa membeku dan orang-orang di sekitar seperti berhenti bergerak begitu saja saat mata _royal blue _ tajam itu menetap di mata Kise.

"... Aomine_cchi_?"

* * *

Aomine Daiki tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Alam punya perhitungan sendiri. Seperti ketika bermain basket. Ada kalanya kau melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraan, mencetak _three point_ padahal kau tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu sebelumnya. Itu bukan kebetulan.

Mungkin saja ketika itu kau sedang dalam posisi dan sudut yang tepat untuk melakukan _three point_, hingga bola itu bisa masuk mulus ke dalam _ring_. Hanya saja, kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan karena itu juga, Aomine tidak berpikir pertemuan malam ini terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan. Dia sudah menghabiskan empat tahun untuk mencari dan kalau apa yang terjadi hari ini dibilang kebetulan, Aomine tidak akan terima.

Aomine tak bisa berhenti mengepulkan uap putih setiap kali ia membiarkan napasnya keluar melalui mulut. Ia sadar telah lahir dan dibesarkan di sebuah negeri yang memiliki empat musim tetap, yang memaksanya menghabiskan (setidaknya) tiga bulan dalam setahun dengan musim dingin yang suhunya terkadang bisa berubah ekstrim. Yang membuat hal ini lucu, bahkan sampai usianya menggapai angka duapuluh dua pun Aomine tak pernah bisa berdamai (apalagi bersahabat) dengan hawa beku begini.

Aomine sangat benci musim dingin.

Aomine tiba-tiba saja teringat kebiasaannya waktu masih sekolah dulu. Dia ingat sering sekali membolos dan kabur ke atap yang banyak matahari untuk tidur siang. Momoi, tetangga merangkap teman sekelas Aomine, selalu mencibir kebiasaannya dan mengaitkannya dengan warna kulit Aomine yang lebih gelap dari anak-anak di sekolahnya.

Aomine tak pernah mendengarkan komentar anak perempuan itu. Mungkin Momoi diam-diam adalah penganut apartheid, dia juga tidak tahu. Aomine tetap menjalankan kebiasaannya tidur di atap. Namun, ketika Desember mulai datang, Aomine terpaksa menghentikan kebiasannya.

Seberapa pun senangnya dia tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah, ia belum cukup nekat melakukannya di musim dingin. Dia tidak mau kena hipotermia.

Aomine selalu tahu, di tengah terpaan cuaca dingin begini, dia takkan bisa bertahan lama-lama jauh dari kamarnya yang hangat (dan penuh majalah Mai-_chan_). Bahkan di dalam restoran hotel berpenghangat ruangan seperti ini pun, Aomine ragu bisa bertahan—entah bagaimana, di saat tamu lain saling bercanda dan mengobrol nyaman di meja masing-masing, dia malah masih merasa sangat kedinginan. Namun, dia sudah terlanjur membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini. Jadi, untuk hari ini saja, Aomine takkan mengeluh.

Seraya mengatur tubuhnya agar tetap duduk tegak, Aomine mengangkat wajah dan menemukan seorang pemuda duduk tenang di kursi di hadapannya. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan wajah dan kulit bersih. Rambutnya kuning seperti warna pada tumpukan jerami, begitu pula matanya; kuning seperti mentari. Benar-benar warna yang menyenangkan. Pipi dan hidung orang itu terlihat sedikit merah, warna yang biasa ditemukan pada setiap orang di bawah sengatan udara dingin begini.

Orang di hadapannya balik menatap Aomine. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, murni merasa takjub. Aomine bisa melihat banyak pendaran cahaya di dalam mata kuning itu.

Untuk sesaat, Aomine tak bisa menemukan perbedaan penampilan orang itu dari waktu terakhir mereka bertemu—kecuali badan yang semakin bidang, pakaian yang lebih bagus, dan garis-garis kedewasaan pertanda kematangan.

Dia merasa seperti ditarik mundur ke masa kanak-kanak. Sayang, naluri kedewasaan yang terlanjur tumbuh membuatnya sadar bahwa, tidak; ini sama sekali berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dan kompleks, yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tumbuh di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dulu itu bahkan sama sekali tidak ada.

Aomine menyadari hal tersebut. Orang itu seperti juga, karena Aomine sempat melihatnya mengerutkan kening seperti tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Orang itu memeluk kotak Pandoranya erat-erat.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Aomine_cchi_," sapa orang itu dengan ramah. Dari seulas senyum panjang kini menghias wajah itu, setiap orang bisa menebak jika ia adalah seorang yang supel. Bahkan bicara pada orang yang sudah tidak pernah ia temui lagi sejak lama pun tak membuatnya lantas merasa canggung.

Aomine merapatkan bibirnya kala sapaan khas yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar itu masuk ke telinga. Aomine_cchi_. Tak ada orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan _suffix _ menggelikan macam _-cchi_. Tak ada kecuali si pirang kelewat ceria itu.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Aomine_cchi_," katanya lagi. Senyumnya masih mekar dengan indah. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Dua bulan? Enam bulan? Delapan?"

"Empat tahun, Kise." Aomine, yang masih belum bisa berdamai dengan hawa dingin, menggerutukan jawabannya. "Kau tidak lagi bisa ditemui sejak lulus SMA."

Mendengarnya, Kise Ryouta segera mengarahkan pandangan langsung ke arah Aomine. Ekspresinya sempat terkejut selama beberapa saat kemudian berubah kosong, seakan mendapati kenyataan yang tak pernah ia inginkan, tapi pada detik selanjutnya dia sudah berusaha menetralkan ekspresi. Saat seorang pelayan datang mengantar dua cangkir kopi yang telah mereka pesan sebelum pembicaraan ini dimulai, ekspresi Kise sudah sempurna kembali ke awal.

Wangi segar cairan hitam yang di bawa pelayan menguar di udara. Kise menggumamkan terima kasih saat pelayan meletakkan kopi pesanan mereka di meja. Aomine langsung menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menangkap kehangatan dari panas air yang menyebar di badan gelas.

"Ah, benar juga." Kise memutuskan untuk kembali bicara begitu pelayan tadi sudah menjauh. "Waktu berjalan begitu saja, tahu-tahu empat tahun sudah berlalu." Dia tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat, berusaha mempertahankan percakapan agar tetap ringan. Bagaimana pun, Kise tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Empat tahun jelas bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya sudah selama itu tidak bertemu Aomine.

"Tapi, coba tebak," Kise kembali bicara untuk memecah keheningan. Nada yang ia gunakan tetap riang dan bersahabat. Persis seperti dulu. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan kepala. "Tentu—maksudku, baiklah, kau sekarang seorang polisi dan bukannya seorang maniak basket," Kise menghentakkan dagu, menunjuk seragam polisi di balik mantel cokelat Aomine. "Dan bicara tentang profesi, apa itu yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Bahu besar digedikan. "Aku dipindahtugaskan."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tapi, mengesampingkan itu semua, kulihat Aomine masih sama seperti dulu. " Kise lalu lalu terdiam sebentar untuk mengamati Aomine lebih lama. Rambut biru yang sama, mata tajam yang sama, kulit cokelat yang sama; semua tentang Aomine masih tetap sama di mata Kise. Tak peduli tahun-tahun sudah bergulir. Kise tetap menemukan Aomine sama seperti waktu dulu. Kise kemudian menarik sebuah senyum hanya untuk melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih mantap, "Ya. Aomine_cchi _ benar-benar tidak berubah."

Kau juga masih terlihat sama seperti dulu, ingin sekali Aomine menjawab.

Tapi alih-alih membuka mulut, Aomine malah membiarkan jawaban itu tertahan di ujung lidah, menggulung kasar. Tertelan kembali.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong. Kise tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Bahkan meski visualisasinya nyaris sama seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu, Aomine tahu, Kise sekarang berbeda.

Mungkin ini karena pakaian bagus yang tengah Kise kenakan. Mungkin juga karena wangi sabun bercampur parfum menyengat sekarang tercium kuat dari tubuhnya. Atau mungkin karena Aomine sudah terlanjur menangkap sosok Kise yang tengah merangkul bahu telanjang seorang tante sosialita di depan meja resepsionis hotel beberapa jam lalu.

Karena itu, Aomine menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan singkat. Tapi mata kuning di hadapan Aomine lantas membesar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Empat tahun kau menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada surat, tidak ada kabar, tidak ada apa-pun." Jeda. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kise merasakan rahangnya mengencang. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kise tahu pada akhirnya pembicaraan mereka akan sampai ke titik ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sebegini cepat. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyusun kata-kata.

Ia sedikit menyesalkan sifat Aomine yang selalu bicara langsung ke inti. Ini belum saatnya, demi semesta, reuni ini bahkan belum genap duapuluh menit berlangsung!

"Kakak-kakak perempuanmu setiap hari mencarimu, Kise. Mereka selalu menunggumu muncul di gerbang depan."

Kise tak merespon.

"Satsuki dan Tetsu juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Akashi dan Midorima beberapa kali mengirimimu email tapi tak pernah ada balasan. Bahkan orang seperti Murasakibara juga bertanya."

Dia masih bergeming. Aomine mendengus tak sabar.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya oi, Kise—?"

"Kopimu akan dingin kalau tidak cepat-cepat diminum, Aomine_cchi_."

"Ya, tentu saja," Aomine melempar pandangan ke atas. "Bisa kulihat jika kau terlalu menyukai kota ini sampai-sampai lupa pulang."

"Ha," Kise tertawa. "Sekarang kau bahkan bertingkah seperti detektif dengan mencari tahu motif seseorang. Apa kau berencana pindah profesi, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kenapa tanggapanmu dingin begitu?" Aomine meneguk sedikit kopinya. Dia bisa merasakan gula dan kayu manis bercampur dalam mulutnya. "Kau berubah, kautahu."

Dengan pandangan bingung dan dahi berkerut, Kise memiringkan kepala. "Benarkah? Bagian mana dariku yang berubah, Aomine_cchi_? Oh, apa karena rambutku semakin panjang?"

Aomine mendengus saat Kise memegangi poninya—yang memang sudah tumbuh sampai di bawah alis, jauh lebih panjang dari Aomine ingat. Dia tak menangkap inti pertanyaanya.

"Ini bukan tentang penampilanmu, Kise."

"Lalu?"

"Kubilang, yang berubah itu kau."

Aomine tahu Kise sekarang bisa menangkap makna kalimatnya barusan, karena dia bisa melihat pundak Kise bergetar dalam sepersekian sekon yang begitu singkat. Entah karena bingung, kaget, atau malah keduanya.

Oleh sebab itu, Aomine memutuskan langsung membahas hal itu; sesuatu yang tadi membuat Aomine menolak tawaran Wakamatsu untuk pulang naik mobil patroli; sesuatu yang membuatnya mau menunggu Kise seperti orang bodoh di lobi hotel. Lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang (mungkin) menjadi alasan bagi Aomine untuk mengajak Kise bicara di sini.

"Aku melihatnya, kautahu."

"Melihat apa?"

"Kau masuk bersama seorang wanita ke hotel itu."

Kise merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti begitu saja. Bohong. Aomine tidak mungkin melihatnya. Tidak mungkin. Ataukah—ataukah, dia memang melihat Kise?

Itukah alasan mengapa Kise tiba-tiba saja menemukan Aomine di lobby saat hendak pulang—karena pertemuan ini sama sekali bukan kebetulan seperti selama ini Kise kira? Mungkinkah Aomine sudah melihatnya sejak awal, makanya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kise? Itukah?

Kise mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tidak, dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Kau harus tenang, Kise. Tenang. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kise tertangkap basah? Bukankah dia sudah lama berhenti untuk peduli?

Kise mengarahkan pandangannya lagi pada Aomine yang kini tengah merapatkan mantel (dia bersikeras menolak saat pelayan menyuruhnya melepaskan mantel tersebut). Mata kuning itu kini berkilat, menantang. Ekspresi Kise berubah menjadi sedingin es.  
Perubahan yang menakutkan.

"Oh, aku menyesal kau melihatnya, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise tanpa memperlihatkan secercah emosi sama sekali, benar-benar datar. Dia persis seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa. Frankenstein pun tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan lebih baik.

Aomine mengabaikan tanggapan Kise dan menatapnya jauh lebih serius dari yang pernah Kise lihat. "Dia bukan pacar atau bahkan teman wanitamu. Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Bukan."

"Juga bukan kenalan temanmu."

"Ya."

Aomine mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja dia dapat barusan? Kise masuk ke dalam hotel bersama wanita yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa? Lalu, seakan mendapat pencerahan dari langit, Aomine refleks melebarkan irisnya. Mungkinkah...?

"Ya, benar," Kise menjawab pertanyaan tak terlisankan Aomine. "Itu yang kukerjakan selama ini, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine merasa seperti ada sebuah batu karang menghantam perutnya, membuat napasnya tertahan di tengah-tengah. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Pembicaraan ini telah melenceng terlalu jauh dari perkiraan awal Aomine.

Kise bersidekap. Seraya menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi, ia menundukkan pandangan. Dari sikap tubuh yang ia tunjukkan, Kise sepertinya menganggap topik ini sama sekali sepele—atau mungkin, dia hanya terlalu takut. Sangat takut akan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Aomine sampai-sampai dia kehilangan sifat kekanakannya. Sangat, sangat takut sampai harus mendekap dirinya sendiri demi menyembunyikan badan yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Kotak Pandora, yang sedaritadi ia peluk, sudah terbuka.

Rahasianya sudah terlanjur muncul ke permukaan.

Keheningan canggung melingkupi atmosfer di antara mereka. Gelak tawa ceria dari meja di ujung bercampur dengan tap tap bunyi langkah pelayan yang mengantar pesanan terdengar sayup-sayup.

Belum cukup. Bahkan semua keriuhan itu belum cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding tak kasat mata yang terlanjur berdiri di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah lama melakukannya, tahu Aomine_cchi_. Sudah sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

"…"

"Aku bahkan lupa dengan siapa saja aku melakukannya."

"... Tutup mulutmu."

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi selama empat tahun ini. Kau benar; aku sudah berubah dan mungkin kau tak akan pernah menemukan aku yang dulu. Tak akan pernah—" Kalimat Kise terputus di tengah-tengah karena Aomine tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan mencengkeram rahang Kise dengan kasar.

Meja itu sempat bergetar karena pergerakan Aomine. Cangkir-cangkir bergoyang, membuat cairan pekat di dalamnya berceceran, meninggalkan noda hitam di taplak.

Kise lantas mengerutkan kening, menahan nyeri yang berpusat di rahangnya. Cengkeraman Aomine begitu kuat dan kasar, seolah-olah dia memang berniat menghancurkan Kise hingga berkeping-keping.

Kise membiarkan satu matanya menutup, tanda ia menahan sakit, sementara matanya yang lain menatap Aomine. Emas melebur dalam kelamnya safir. Kise bisa melihat ada kemarahan dan kekecewaan (mungkin juga rasa jijik) berkilat di mata Aomine, dan saat itu juga Kise merasa seperti ada pisau tak terlihat menembus jantungnya dan mengoyaknya hingga sedemikian rupa.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu," Aomine menekan nada pada setiap kata-katanya. "Bicara sekali lagi, maka aku tak akan segan menghancurkan rahangmu hingga kau tak pernah lagi bisa bicara untuk selamanya."

"... Kau hanya menggertak."

Aomine segera mengeratkan cengkeramannya di rahang putih itu dan Kise mendapati dirinya kehilangan napas untuk sepersekian sekon.

Aomine tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Terutama saat ini—ketika segala sesuatu dalam pikiran Aomine sedang penuh hingga membuat semua objek terlihat mengabur. Buram.

Jika ia bilang akan menghancurkan, ia akan lakukan.

Aomine menyalahkan Kise atas semua yang terjadi padanya. Kise, secara terang-terangan, telah membagi rahasia kecil padanya. Rahasia yang Aomine tak pernah ingin tahu.

Aomine merutuk dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, jika saja dia tahu pertemuan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini, maka dia takkan pernah menolak tawaran Wakamatsu pulang naik mobil patroli dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh di lobi.

Benar, Aomine berbisik dalam hati. Mungkin harusnya dia tidak menuruti kata hatinya untuk duduk di lobi dan bertemu Kise. Pertemuan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Aomine mungkin akan lebih senang jika malam ini dia tidak bertemu Kise.

Aomine Daiki menatap mata Kise dingin dan tajam. Dari tempat duduknya tadi, Aomine masih bisa melihat mata kuning itu dipenuhi pendar cahaya yang sangat banyak. Karena itulah, meski Aomine tahu Kise sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, tapi dia masih tetap bisa membayangkan Kise kecil yang tersenyum lebar tepat ke arahnya.

Tapi sekarang, begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal sekepalan tangan jauhnya, Aomine tahu pendaran cahaya yang tadi ia lihat tak lebih dari delusi semata. Aomine tidak bisa menemukan binar cahaya sedikit pun di mata Kise yang sekarang. Yang ia temukan cuma sepasang bola mata keemasan yang menatapnya dengan kosong. Dia seperti seonggok jasad yang kehilangan jiwa.

Kise (tetap) hidup hanya untuk menunggu kematiannya. Tak punya tujuan, apalagi tempat kembali. Cahaya di mata itu sudah sejak lama redup.

Dan, seketika itu pula, Aomine melihat bayang Kise kecil (yang ceria dan bersinar seperti matahari) pudar perlahan-lahan. Seperti ketika kau melihat kumpulan kunang-kunang di satu titik tiba-tiba saja beterbangan ke segala penjuru.

Bayang Kise kecil memudar lalu menghilang begitu saja dari benak Aomine. Dan ketika itu benar-benar menghilang, yang bisa Aomine lihat cuma sepasang bola mata kuning bodoh.

Aomine terhenyak menyadari itu semua. Empat tahun dia habiskan waktu untuk mencari Kise, sekarang dia menemukannya tak lagi terang. Skenario melenceng terlalu jauh dari perkiraan. Kekecewaan pun memenuhi diri Aomine. Saat itu juga Aomine ingin sekali meremukkan leher itu sampai pemiliknya mati. Tapi sebagian diri Aomine seperti menolak untuk menyakiti Kise.

Napas Aomine tertahan di tengah-tengah. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini; ingin menghancurkan dan meraih di satu waktu yang sama. Ini begitu ... membingungkan.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Aomine segera mendorong Kise keras, membuat pemuda pirang itu refleks mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan kala tubuhnya merasakan lantai yang padat dan dingin setelah punggungnya lebih dulu menabrak kursi lalu sempurna membuatnya terjatuh.

Beberapa pelayan, yang sibuk mengantar pesanan, mengangkat alis sementara segelintir tamu menoleh ke tempat mereka berdua. Satu-dua orang tamu berbisik di balik buku menu, mencibir kegaduhan yang dibuat kedua orang itu.

Aomine Daiki menggeram tertahan. Matanya yang biru dan kelam menatap _topaz_ Kise dengan emosi yang bergelegak. Dia lantas menegakkan tubuh dan membetulkan letak mantelnya.

"Aku akan menganggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi," Aomine berucap di sela napasnya yang terdengar berat. "Kau, aku, tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak pernah bicara—itu artinya pembicaraan tadi juga tidak pernah terjadi. Dan mulai sekarang, meski aku melihatmu, aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu. Kau juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Tubuh Kise bergetar, sementara jantungnya seperti berhenti melakukan fungsi.

_Apa maksudnya?  
_

Aomine memandang Kise beberapa saat lagi sebelum menghela napas panjang. Tubuh itu kemudian berbalik, menjauh dari Kise, melangkah pergi, tanpa pernah merasa perlu mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]  
**

* * *

Karena Aomine di chapter kemarin tampak sangat OOC /sadar/ maka di chapter ini saya berusaha benerin karakterisasi dia jadi lebih garang (?) tapi tetep saya sesuaikan sama jalan cerita (untung kemarin dia muncul nggak terlalu banyak, jadi saya nggak terlalu pusing /digeplak). Tapi, TBH, saya rasa dia masih lumayan mellow di sini /masihGatel2 /maafinsayabangMine

Thanks buat yang nyempetin RnR di chapter 1. Maaf atas balasan review yang telat (banget). Pokoknya, I owe ya! c:

balasan review anon (boleh diskip bila tidak merasa perlu):

**azulA:** awawawa hati saya juga retak pas bikin ini uuhuhu /elapIngus /jorok. Kata-kata yang hilang di chapter kemarin sudah saya betulkan. Makasih banyak notice-nya hwhhwhw~ *q*)/

**xxx:** updated ya, makasih udah review OuO

**AOKISE FANSSSSSS:** siap~! udah saya update ya hwhwhwhw _(*q*_)

**Aoki:** waaahh makasih banyak C/: udah saya update ya, semoga nggak mengecewakan 8""")))

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti. eng... adakah yang mau jadi pengeksekusi saya? OuO /wink, wink/


End file.
